Conquering Bulma Briefs
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: Ever since he was a kid Goten had the hots for his best friend's Mom. Once he's grown up; what happens when he gets the perfect opportunity to finally conquer her? (GotenxBulma oneshot) Requested and Assisted With Details By Fireball-Fuchsia.


**A/N: A request from of Goten getting laid with Bulma. It is my first full lemon in a while so it is extremely long! 34 pages! Please REVIEW when you are done!**

 **Several Years Ago:**

It was a warm summer's day. The monster Majin Buu had at last been defeated; now the Z fighters and their families could finally have peace.

"C'mon, Goten!" Trunks called to his slightly younger friend as he ran across the inside of the Capsule Corp. building. Everyone was present for Bulma's BBQ to celebrate the end of their non-stop battles.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Goten yelled after his friend, the violet-haired youngster getting further and further ahead of him.

 _How is he so fast?_ Was all that Goten could think as he chased his friend under tables and through the legs of various warriors, knocking over everything and everyone they passed, their path of destruction never ending. Well it was until their Mothers caught them…

"Gotcha!" Chichi yelled as she held Trunks up by his ear. "What do you think you are doing, wrecking your Mother's party?"

"Hey! Let me go! Mom!" Trunks tried to scream for his Mother to help him, but she was busy at the moment, for she too had caught a little troublemaker, only not as cleanly as Chichi had.

As Goten had pursued Trunks he dodged his Mother's grasp as she reached for him after snatching up his playmate, but no sooner had he dodged her did he collide with the hostess herself, Bulma.

"Oomph!" The young boy smashed into the bluennette, sending the two of them crashing to the ground in a heap.

Thinking fast, Bulma quickly wrapped her arms around the Son boy, halting any chance of escape…not that any boy would want to escape from the hold she had on him.

"Wha-?" Goten struggled at first once he realized he was caught, that was until he felt the two pillowy mounds his face was currently being pressed into. _Are these…_ He let his thoughts catch up with his face as it slowly rubbed against the orbs of soft flesh. _Trunks' Moms' boobies!_ Now knowing exactly where his head was, he enjoyed every second of her embrace, his cheeks rubbing up and down her bouncy globes, the only thing separating his lips from her pale flesh being a very thin red dress. He was just starting to feel a small bump press against his chin when a hand grabbed the back of his gi, lifting him up and away from his wonderful pillows.

"Hey!" Goten now found himself face to face with none other than the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta.

 _Oh, shit!_ Was all that went through Goten's mind at that moment. Had Vegeta seen what he was doing to Trunks' Mom's boobies? If so, then it meant certain death for the young boy…at least those last few moments were nice.

"You little punk, you knocked over the ribs!" The might Prince screamed at him, the poor boy's ear drums nearly bursting with the concussion.

"Oh, put him down, Vegeta."

 _That voice!_ Goten's ears pricked up at the sound of Trunks' Mom's voice. He had been starting to have a bit of a crush on the spunky bluennette lately, so the experience he had just had, was quite memorable.

"You have got to be kidding me, woman!" Vegeta's harsh voice resounded yet again, this time not aimed directly at Goten, but rather at his wife.

"Would you calm down, already?" She walked up to him as she brushed herself off. The woman really was something to be admired, not only was she a genius with the body of a Goddess, but she was immensely brave too. Goten could sense just how much energy Vegeta was wielding in anger at what he had done, but Bulma was acting as if the man was just a kid throwing a tantrum. It was something he would remember about her for years to come, among other things.

"No! Those were the last of the BBQ ribs!" He bellowed at her, everyone else was ducking for cover while the blue-haired woman just stood with her dainty hands on her hips.

"Vegeta…" She lowered her voice at him. If they weren't hiding already, people sure were now. Rule number 1 is 'You don't make Bulma angry'.

"But I didn't even get to have any!" He yelled, pointing his free hand's finger at Goku. "Kakarot ate all the ribs we had out!" Goku's stuffed face smiled at his rival, a BBG sauce covered hand waving a clean bone at him.

"Listen." Bulma moved towards the fuming man, her hand resting on the one gripping the boy as her body slid into him.

"Mmph!" Goten's spikey head was once again shoved into Bulma's soft rack, his nose just peeking over the top of her dress and into her bare cleavage. The boy was in heaven.

"Just calm down and I will have the cook make some more ribs, okay?" She let her cerulean eyes do the talking as she stared into her husband's angry expression, her gaze melting the man of iron like butter.

"Fine!" Vegeta relented, lowering the boy to the ground, not ever suspecting that he had been holding the Son of Kakarot's face in his wife's cleavage.

"That's my man!" Bulma smiled at him before planting a loving peck on the saiyan's lips.

Turning to the crowd of people who were just beginning to come out of their hiding places; she yelled. "Now let's get this party started!" Her hands held high in the air.

Everyone stood up and cheered with their blue-haired hostess. Now was not the time to cower; that time had come and gone. Now was the time to celebrate!

As the festivities really got going. Goten was left on the ground, his small hands running over his cheeks, the cheeks that had been where so many men had wanted to go. _Wow…_ Was all he could think.

Now finally free of Chichi's grasp, Trunks ran up to his friend, stopping short of running him over when he didn't move. "Hey, man, are you alright?" He leaned down to inspect the spikey boy, his hand still rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He stood up, a bright smile on his face. Something Trunks thought peculiar after the scolding at least HE had gotten. Having no idea the reward his friend had gotten for his rough housing.

"What's up with you?" He asked the boy, one eyebrow rising in confusion.

"Your Mom has really soft boobies." Goten said plainly to his friend. Not at all confused with the horrified look he got in response.

"Eww! That's gross, man!" He shouted while sticking his tongue out at him. "Don't talk about my Mom's boobs like that!" Trunks could not believe what he was hearing.

"Hmm…" Goten sighed, remembering the feel of Bulma's soft orbs pressed against his face. "Okay!" He cheered at his friend, his usual self returning.

"Good." Trunks nodded sternly, his arms crossed in front of him. "Now let's go! Mr. Tien is turning on the bouncy castle!" The violet haired boy ran in the direction of the rising fortress, leaving Goten to follow him.

His attention turning back to Bulma, his little eyes stared her chest; only one thought running through his perverted little mind. _That's okay, Trunks…I've already been on the bouncy castle today…_

 **Modern Day: Trunks and Goten: Age 18:**

"C'mon, Goten! Keep up!" Trunks called back to his younger friend. Several years had passed and while it seemed like things had stayed the same since their fun at the party, they were in fact a whole lot different.

"Hold up!" Goten called as he landed behind his friend, his feet crashing into the short grass behind him. Goten and Trunks had changed a lot during the intervening years. Both boys had developed quite nicely, their small bodies growing thick and strong. Whereas they used to look up at the women in their lives they now looked down at them with a small smirk, their once intimidating forms now seemed small and delicate.

Now even though their bodies had changed along the same lines, their personalities could not have been more different. Seeing as he was being groomed to inherit the Capsule Corp. business, Trunks had concentrated his efforts on business studies and engineering, along with frequent sparring sessions with his Father of course. Goten on the other hand…

"Hey, Bulma!" Goten cheered as she saw his best friend's Mom come out to greet them, her usual smile on her face. As the boys walked up to meet her, it was clear just how different Goten was.

The young man looked just like his Father and had a mind like a sieve, but that's where the similarities ended. He had become quite the playboy in his teen years and his sole goal seemed to be to bed a woman as hot and busty as Bulma. That had been his goal, since that day at the BBQ. So whereas his Dad loved to fight, he loved… _Boobies!_ The young man ogled the approaching form of Bulma Briefs; his eyes gluing to the bouncing globes on her chest.

"Hi, guys!" The bluennette waved happily to them, her arm waving high above her head, causing mouth-watering things to happen to her chest, things Goten was all too happy to enjoy. Bulma was different from the rest in that she really hadn't changed since the Buu days. Her research into the capabilities of the senzu bean allowed her to basically cheat the years, her body remaining just as ripe and perky as it had always been, something that made her female friends jealous and male ones drool.

"Uhhh…Mom?" Trunks asked her as he saw what his Mother was wearing. "Do you really think it is appropriate for you to dress like that?"

"Huh? Why?" The blue-haired Goddess responded, a look of shock on her face. She really didn't see any problem with what she had on, or as most men would say, a 'lack' of what she had on.

The bluennette was clad in nothing, but a small orange tube top and a short blue skirt. She was always pulling the top up, causing her large breasts to bounce every time they tried to slip free of their confines, while her skirt offered little in regards to modesty as so much as bending over too far would reveal her pale butt to any fortunate eye.

"You're barely wearing anything…" Trunks muttered as he blushed heavily, his eyes looking away from his Mother's lack of modesty. "And besides..." He put his hand over his mouth so that his friend couldn't hear. "Goten's here too." The man knew full well just how much of a pervert his friend had become, and the last thing he wanted was him trying any of the crap he pulled with other women on HIS Mother. And considering how flimsy that top looked, it wouldn't take more than a small "accidental" tug to release her melons to his perverted eyes.

"Ohh, fooey!" Bulma waved him away; you're acting like my Father!" She leaned past her son to look at his friend behind him. "Hey, Goten!" She called to him, his eyes quickly leaving their usual resting spot on her rack and zooming up to meet her gaze before she suspected anything.

"Yes, Bulma?" He tried to act as innocent as he could. He found it much easier to get a good squeeze in if the woman he was with thought he was like a big kid and not the playboy that he was.

Leaning towards him, her bobbed blue hair spreading over her eyes, she pointed to her clothes. "You don't think I'm wearing too little, do you Goten?" She softly pulled at the hem of her tube top, exposing more and more of her delicious cleavage each time she did it.

"Mother…" Trunks groaned as he did his best not to see up his Mom's skirt, his blush spreading all across his face.

His eyes focusing once more on Bulma's rack as it jiggled in her tube top, like a pair of ripe melons at the farmer's market. "No! I think you look great today, Bulma!" He cheered, his arm going back behind his head, just like his Father's always did.

"See, Trunks." Bulma stood up straight again, her head turning to face her son. "Goten doesn't mind what I'm wearing."

 _But that's because Goten wants to fuck you!_ The poor man screamed in his head, but sadly nothing, save for a defeated sigh escaped his lips.

Her hips swinging from side to side, Bulma approached the Son man, her head just about reaching his shoulders. Grabbing hold of her tube top again with one hand, she took hold of his orange gi in the other. "Look! We're like twins!" She giggled happily, not realizing just how far she was pulling out the front of her top.

Goten's black eyes expanded as the gap between her milky boobs and her top lengthened, it seemed like she had an endless supply of the perky flesh, until the orbs started to curve inward, her pink tips nearly in sight when she let go of the hem, the top snapping back against her chest, eliciting both happy and sad thoughts in the man she was so close too. He was sad that he didn't get to see what he had always wanted, but was still content with the immense jiggling that occurred when she let go.

"Hey!" Bulma suddenly chirped. Goten hastily shot back up to her face, scared that he had been caught staring again. Thankfully he hadn't.

"My skirt is the same color as the rest of your clothes!" She let that beautiful smile of hers spread across her ruby red lips. "It's almost as if we're wearing the same thing!"

A large red cloud spread across Goten's cheeks at the thought. _Oh, I would love to see you in my shirt, Bulma..._ "Yeah! Pretty cool, huh?" Goten agreed with her, sharing in the blue-haired woman's smile as her son and his friend fumed in the background.

"Goten!" He suddenly yelled, knocking the two from their happy revere. "Would you stop hitting on my Mom so that we can go train already!?" His frustration with what had obviously been going on had finally overflowed. Regardless of how much he loved his friend, the thought of him doing anything weird with his Mother disgusted him. He remembered what Goten had said back at the BBQ all those years ago…and that scared him. _I know what you're doing, Goten and I'm not letting you do it!_

"Ha!" A sudden hearty laugh interrupted the tense moment that Trunks had created, the source, his Father, Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyan's and the man lucky enough to be Bulma's husband. Although it was debatable which title was more prestigious.

Approaching the trio from another heavy session of training in his gravity room, Vegeta let his arrogant smirk rake across the group gathered before him. "You think the Son of Kakarot would be so foolish as to hit on MY woman?" He looked his angry son in the eye before turning to look at Goten, that childlike expression plastered on his face. "No. I could see the older one perhaps trying something, considering he has actually conquered a woman before, but this one." He sneered at Goten. "This one is still just a boy. Isn't that right, boy?"

"Ye…yes sir!" Goten acted as intimidated as he could, his façade still not showing through to anyone, but Trunks, the only one who knew the playboy he truly was.

"Vegeta…" Bulma rolled her eyes at her husband as she took a few steps towards him. "Do you really have to say it like that? You say it like women are prizes to be won!" She put her hands on her hips as she gave him an agitated look.

"But of course I do, woman." He grinned widely. "You certainly look fantastic on my mantle." Turning back to his son, who had not lost an ounce of his fury during the intervening moments between his rant and Vegeta's arrival. "Come with me, we need to train!"

"Vegeta!" Bulma tried to stop her husband as he took hold of their son's arm. "Trunks still hasn't finished his business class homework for today! He needs to do it if he's going to run the company some day!" She let her words ring out over him, his feet temporarily stopping as he turned to look at her.

"Woman." He continued to grin. "You better be careful, you're starting to sound like that harpy Kakarot married." Turning back to Trunks he issued his order again. "Come, boy!"

"Yes, sir." Trunks relented, flying off with his Father on their way back to the gravity room for undoubtedly a very long sparring session.

Looking back at his friend and Mother, Trunks shot Goten one last look of warning. _Don't you dare try anything, or I'll kick your ass!_

Bulma and Goten simply watched them go, the male of the two waving enthusiastically, glad to finally have the last obstacle between him and Bulma gone. Before the day was over, he was going to get his hands on that chest of hers. He took another long look at her fabric-covered breasts from the side. _After all, she's not wearing a bra today._

"I'm sorry he said those things…about you and your Mother." Bulma said turning around to face the man, her cerulean eyes peering up at him. "He doesn't mean it. He's just…"

"Oh, it's fine." Goten smiled at her. That grin that so reminded her of Goku covering his face. "I know how Vegeta is. Can't take everything he says seriously. Right?" He continued to rub the back of his head. _Never mind Vegeta…Bulma's the one I care about. Now's my shot at finally getting her!_

"I'm glad you feel that way." Bulma breathed a sigh of relief, her chest expanding with the movement. Looking back up at him, she let a look of nostalgia rush over her. "You're so much like your Dad, you know that?"

"Heheheh!" Goten simply chucked, his hand rubbing the back of his head as innocently as his Father always had, only Goten wasn't so innocent these days.

"Ooohh!" A sharp moan from the scantily clad woman brought Goten back to the human world, his eyes locking onto her neck, which she was continuously rubbing. "What's wrong, Bulma?" He asked, genuinely concerned for the busty woman's well-being.

"Oh, it's my neck!" She sighed. "It's been bothering me all week, now with all that happened just now with the shouting, it is acting up! Must be the stress…" The bluennette continued to rub her aching neck, not knowing how amazing an opportunity she had just offered the lustful playboy.

"Uhhh, Bulma?" Goten raised his hand, getting the woman's attention.

"Yes, Goten?" She asked while still rubbing her neck.

"Would you like me to give you a neck massage? My Mom always had neck aches from cooking and washing so much, so I got really good at giving them." He let his innocent reputation lead the way towards what could only be a perverted experience for him.

"Oh, would you?" Bulma breathed happily. "That's awesome, Goten." She turned to leave, gesturing for him to follow her. "Let's go to my room. It'll be nice to get out of the artificial sun in here; it feels like Dad set it to supernova or something. He's really can't feel temperature well anymore…"

"Okay." Goten replied simply as he followed in the bluennette's wake, his gaze following the gentle swell of her hips as they blossomed out into her plump butt. _I'll give you one massage you'll never forget!_

Five minutes later had the duo entering Bulma's room. If someone was to say one thing about Bulma, besides her mind and body, it was her style. The room was quite large with maroon curtains and a black bed spread that Goten couldn't help notice was the perfect contrast with her pearly skin. _She must have chosen it so Vegeta gets to see every curve of her body when he's screwing her… not that he'll be the one screwing her today._

"Here." Bulma sat down in a small chair that she would sit in when doing her make up in the morning. Gesturing for him to stand behind her, she relaxed her neck as much as she could, wanting to give the young man as much room to operate as possible, not that there wasn't enough room anyway, considering what she was wearing. "Please be gentle. It really hurts."

"Don't worry, Bulma." He smiled at her in the large mirror that sat in the opposite end of her make up table. "I'll be as gentle as a kitten." He watched Bulma smile at the comparison. _Goku's son as gentle as a kitten? Yeah right!_

Being as careful not to hurt the fragile woman as he could, Goten put his hands on her neck, his grip slowly increasing and decreasing as he moved over her fair skin.

"Oooh!" Goten felt Bulma relax in his grasp, her body seemed to melt as he rubbed the pain away, his grip becoming firmer where he felt her tense up at his touch.

"I really am a genius…" Bulma smiled up at him, her blue eyes closed as she enjoyed the massage he was giving her. "To think that the boy I nearly ran over when I was sixteen would become the protector of the Earth…" She let her smile broaden. "Of all the amazing inventions and discoveries I've ever had, my greatest one has been your Father."

Goten listen intently, his gaze slowly shifting to the large orbs sticking out of her chest. Oh, how he wanted to massage them instead!

"To think that if I had never met him, he would have just stayed out in the middle of the woods forever! Never once going on any adventures or becoming the super strong guy that he is." Opening her eyes she looked directly at him. "He never would have made you…" Goten nearly stopped his soft touches at her words, but kept going, his focus on her neck decreasing as he slowly started lowering his hands…

Closing her eyes again as he melted below him, Bulma continued to brag about her genius intellect. As Goten's hands neared her chest he could help chuckling on the inside at how badly he was fooling the genius woman.

"In fact, I…" Bulma abruptly stopped her monologue when she felt a pair of large hands land on her chest, their strong fingers capturing her large boobs in their palms.

"Go…Goten!" She gasped, looking straight in the mirror at the man, a confident smirk now having replaced the innocent one which normally adorned his face.

"You know, for a genius, you really are gullible, Bulma." The young half saiyan chuckled as he watched his fingers sink into her fabric-covered rack. "I didn't think it would be this easy to get you to let me feel your boobs, but I guess it is…" He looked up to face her in the mirror, the cocky smile of a playboy meeting her shocked gaze.

Her eyes traveling back down, she watched as he played with her boobs. The woman had known since her days traveling with Goku that she was especially gifted in that particular department. Every man she met, from the Pervert Roshi, to Yamcha the Bandit, hell, half of what had seduced the Prince of the Saiyans for their first rough night together was the fact that she had spilled Dragonade on her white shirt when she went to give him a drink.

Now Goten was the one enjoying the fruits of her maturity. And as she watched him gently mold and bounce her boobs in various directions, she decided that he had enjoyed them far too much…for now.

Goten's mind was going haywire! After all these years, he finally had his hands on Bulma's rack! The pale orbs felt just like he remembered they did when she pressed his face into them all those years ago. Now he had them all to himself, so as he hefted the bouncy melons in his grasp, he decided he wanted to see how they felt without anything between her skin and his.

Bulma's eyes widened in the mirror as Goten's strong hands started to snake underneath her tube top, the orange fabric easily allowing the intruders access to her defenseless globes when she suddenly stopped him.  
"Goten…" Her voice low and hostile, it stopped the powerful male dead in his tracks. It was the very same tone that had halted Vegeta at the BBQ on that warm Summer's day. In his effort to enjoy her bountiful assets, he had broken rule number one. 'Don't piss off, Bulma.'

Taking hold of his thick hands before they could get more than an inch into her top, Bulma pulled him out, earning a disappointed sigh from the frisky man. Getting up from her chair, she stood before him. Her face conveying all the annoyed emotions she was feeling right now. Sure her neck felt great, but he had tricked her! _He tricked me! Me! Bulma Briefs!_ The woman loved Goku and his family, but even she couldn't lie when it came to Goku's intellect, the man was a fool, a nice, kind-hearted fool, but a fool all the same. Up until now she had thought the same of Goten. He looked just like his Father and had always had the same personality as him, but he was obviously much smarter.

The bluennette grimaced at the cocky smirk plastered across his face. She was undisputedly the smartest person on the planet, and yet he had tricked her completely. Not only had he tricked her, he had tricked her so well he was able to give her boobs the massage of a lifetime! No one dared to try and cop a feel like that! Not even the old pervert, Roshi! Yes, Goten was much smarter than he had ever let on, and now, with her neck rejuvenated and her breasts violated, Bulma knew that now. Now it was her turn though, and Goten was going to deeply regret ever gaining the upper hand on the genius of Capsule Corp.!

"You really think you're cleaver, don't you?" She asked him, crossing her arms under her considerable bosom.

Goten merely returned her look, his beaming with arrogance and victory. "What? You said you wanted a massage? I just wanted to make sure your body was…relaxed.

"Right…" She lowered her arms as an equally cocky grin opened up her mouth. Why don't you take a seat on the bed? I have something to show you…" _Oh, I have something to show you alright! By the time I'm done with you, you'll be so pent-up; you won't be able to walk straight without showing everyone how much of a perv you are! No one fools Bulma Briefs!_

Sitting down on the black bedspread, Goten felt the silk which he sat on, the delicate material moving easily through his fingers. _Oh, her body is going to slide around on this, nicely!_

"Okay, you little weasel…" Bulma stood in front of him. "You like my boobs, do you? Well let's see how much you like being so close, but not being able to touch them again?" She smirked evilly at him. "And don't even think of trying to grab me again, or your Father will never hear the end of it!" She enjoyed the defeated look on the young man's face. She knew he was accepting that his groping was over for today, and that was going to make torturing him all the more gratifying!

Standing directly between his parted legs, the sultry woman began her torture. Goten's eyes shot wide open when she started slowly rocking her hips from side to side, her bare midriff, bending back and forth as she moved, her flat belly and enticing belly button calling him to kiss them! He started to lean in, but she pushed him back. "Nuh-uh-ah!" She waived her finger at him. "No touching, remember? Otherwise Daddy hears about how bad of a boy you've been. Feeling up his oldest friend's boobies like some frat boy at a party."

Her words painted a beautiful picture in the young man's mind. _What I'd do to grab your bare boobies like that!_ He pictured her naked tits in his hands, her pale orbs gently wobbling just as he brings one hard peak up to his mouth to gently suck-

"Pay attention, now!" She gently tapped him on the head. Raising her arms above her head, she beat her hips to some unknown beat, her body acting as a conductor for the orchestra in his pants, his cock slowly rising to meet her tempo.

Turning around, the minx gave him a good look at her tight ass, the fabric of her skirt bouncing up enough every now and then to expose her butt, the fact that she was only wearing a tiny pink thong making the half saiyan's blood boil red hot!

"Enjoying yourself, Goten?" She asked him in her sweetest voice, letting her revenge really sink in.

"Errrghh!" Goten grunted in reply, the poor young man was fiddling with his pants, desperately trying to get his aching cock in a better position than being tangled up in his boxers.

"What's that? You want more, you say?" Bulma turned back around, her hands lying flat against her hips before slowly rising up her sides, her thumbs just grazing her belly button before latching onto the underside of her tiny orange tube top. Her hips still rocking to that mysterious beat, her large breasts wobbling with each jolt.

Goten perked up as she took hold of her top, his dreams of at last seeing his best friend's Mom topless were so close to coming true. _C'mon, Bulma! Just lift that top just a bit! Just enough to let those huge boobies of your bounce out for me to see!_

Bulma saw the look of utter lust on the man's face, and to her it symbolized victory more than anything else in the world. This had started with him taking the liberty of groping her most prized assets, now those same assets had him trapped. _This'll teach you for getting one over on Bulma Briefs!_

Her victorious smirk still planted firmly on her face, Bulma gently lifted her tube top, exposing mere centimeters of new skin, the sight of which sent the poor man before her stir crazy!

Just by looking at the way her boobs were situated in her top, she didn't have much room to spare before she risked showing him the soft marshmallows he so deeply desired. Lifting the fabric ever higher, it seemed to the boy that she was going to let him see her rack when she lowered it back down again, his hopes shattering once more.

"Ugggh!" He groaned in utter agony. His cock was so hard right now it felt like it was going to rip through his pants, and here she was still teasing him!

"Oh, does it hurt, little guy?" She grinned at him. "But you seemed so happy a few minutes ago when you were groping my boobs. What happened? Cat got your tongue?" While the woman spoke, she gently raised and lowered her tube top several more times, each time getting a centimeter closer to finally showing him what he so desired.

"Please…Bulma…" He groaned as she raised and lowered her top one last time, the undersides of her round breasts being exposed to his starving eyes, just to be covered back up again by the thin fabric.

"Agh!" He groaned once more. _Why is she such a tease!?_ He screamed in his head, his eyes screwed shut as he tried to think of something other than the pain in his pants.

 _Hmmph!_ Bulma looked down with a grin at her handiwork. Even after all these years, she was able to do this much damage to a man without even displaying her most private parts. _I guess I've made him suffer enough._ She giggled lightly. _Now it's time to have some real fun…_

Leaning in as close to the young man as she could without touching him, Bulma let her cerulean orbs meet his onyx ones. "Do you really like my boobies that much?" She asked him playfully, her tone scraping along his cock like a soft hand.

"Yes!..." He nodded his head wildly. It seemed to the woman that she had done what very few could ever hope to do. She had broken a playboy. The body he had sought to conquer now conquered him in spirit, and hopefully for her sake, in body too. Bulma realized that after giving such an erotic lap dance, Goten wasn't the only one feeling hot.

"Heh." The blue-haired woman gently pulled the right side of her top outward, just enough to let one thin arm slip through, its slick form reaching under the orange fabric, and gently cupping what was held underneath.

Goten felt his throat go as dry as a parched desert when she finally did it. Her right arm clasped over her boobs, Bulma used her left to lift the tiny scrap of fabric up and over her head, leaving only her arm between her bare flesh and his hungry gaze.

"Ahh! You really are a tease! You know that!?" Goten couldn't help yelling at the older woman, her smirk still going strong as she peered down at him.

"Oh, whatever do you mean?" She purposefully teased him. Letting her arm slowly move her pendulous orbs from side to side along its length, she tortured the poor man by putting him right on the edge of his desires.

 _It would be so easy to pull her arm away!_ He knew that all too well, if he wanted to, he could have his way with the sultry minx all day, but he couldn't. She was far more powerful than he had ever suspected going into this little game.

"Just move your arm! Please!" He practically begged her; he wanted nothing more right now than to have her reveal herself to him. All she had to do was drop her arm down!

"Well…okay. I guess since you asked nicely." Bulma smiled warmly at him as she let her arm at last leave her chest, leaving nothing between his orbs and…hers.

Goten had never seen anything so beautiful in all his life! Bulma's pale globes sat on her chest like two perfect orbs; they looked just like dragon balls, only much bigger, and with a pink circle on the tip instead of a star. Being released from her grasp with a gentle bounce, they banged against each other as she dipped her hips to once side, one boob squishing against the other until they bounced back again, regaining their mouth-watering spherical shapes.

The poor man couldn't help himself. After so many years of lusting after the older woman, here she was; her body his to behold. His mouth hanging open as he stared at her assets, a puddle of drool was beginning to form at his feet; his eyes never leaving her tiny pink tips as they slowly hardened…

 _If that's not a look that'll boost your ego, nothing will!_ Bulma stood, enjoying the lust-filled stare from the young man, her body responding fully to his attention, a wet trail beginning to slide down her thighs…

 _That's it! This is my one chance! It's now or never!_ Goten suddenly stood up off the bed, his gi flying off and over his head as he did, leaving him face to face, or rather pecs, to face with the sultry woman.

"Goten! What are you?-" Bulma took a step back as she looked over the young man's flawless physique, his large pecs and washboard abs screaming sex to her in more ways than she could count, even so, she had to wonder. _Did I push him too far?_ That question was soon answered for her however, as two strong hands gripped her thin waist, lifting her up so that her red lips crashed against his, her soft boobs pillowing upward against his hard pecs, their hard tips digging into his tough skin.

"Mmhmph!" She moaned into the kiss, the feel of an intruder sneaking into her wet cavern not escaping her notice, her own tongue being quick to respond. Wrestling his pink muscle to the ground, she soon discovered that she was only able to match the purely lustful movements of his tongue with the skill of her own, their slick forms sliding all over each other, their saliva mixing into a concoction of pure need.

He'd done it! Goten had finally done it! He had Bulma in his arms. The Mother of his best friend, the woman he had lusted after since he was a child was finally going to be his. And he was going to enjoy every last millimeter of her painfully erotic form. Savoring the taste of her, he couldn't help likening her to the taste of fresh raspberries, her deliciously sweet flavor causing him to now completely over power her tongue, his own muscle going on a rampage across the inside of her mouth, sampling as much as he could before their collective breaths ran out.

Separating from the kiss, she watched through half-lidded eyes, as the line of spittle hanging between their parted lips slowly collapsed, the fallen bridge landing on her heated flesh. Her chest was not the only place she felt wetness, her pink thong becoming drenched in her clear honey…

"So?" Goten broke the silence that had fallen between them, his strong arms still easily supporting her weight. "Do you like seducing guys half you age?" He let his cocky grin return, teasing the woman who was obviously far too horny herself, too turn him down now.

"That depends." She played along with his little game. "Do you like groping women twice your age?"

"Not as much as I like fucking them." He let his words roll off of his tongue and across her body, the sound of his deep, masculine voice sending shockwaves straight to her dripping core. "Fuck them…"

Not noticing where she was headed, Bulma soon found herself on her back, pressed into the black silk bedspread as he loomed over her, his hands on either side of her delicate body.

Looking up at his hungry gaze, she felt so vulnerable, like a helpless rabbit in the clutches of a fox. There was nothing she could do to stop him from giving her all the pleasure in the world, and nothing she wanted to do to stop him…

"Let's get these out of the way, shall we?" He all but asked her, pulling her small shoes off of her dainty feet before tossing them to the side, his hands reaching for her blue skirt afterward. Much to her surprise though, he stopped, instead of pulling down her skirt, her reached one tanned hand up it, his wrist disappearing between her milky thighs.

"Goten!" She suddenly bucked her hips as he stroked against her thighs, the backs of his fingers running up and down the insides of her thighs, slowly getting closer and closer to the furnace between her legs.

"Wow, you're pretty hot down here." Goten smirked down at her flushed face. "Is that from me playing with your huge rack or that strip show you gave me earlier?" He let his fingertips gently brush against her wet slit, her thongs wedged, tightly between her silky folds.

"Gah!" Bulma let out another sharp moan at his touch. _How's a virgin this good!?_ Her whole body seemed to shake as he softly pet her lips, his touches becoming stronger and stronger each time he touched her, her pink flower slowly opening up to him.

Goten looked down at the beautiful sight below him. Bulma was panting furiously, her large breasts bouncing with each breath, her face was the color of an apple, and best of all, was the sheer erotic image he had made. With his tanned hand all the way under her scandalously short skirt, he could see his tendons flex each time he stroked his fingers against her core, her entire body pulsing with each flex of a finger.

"How about we get rid of this?" He leaned down close to her, whispering in her ear how he was going to strip the woman bare.

Taking hold of her skirt in one hand, he gently put his other underneath her round ass, his fingers sinking into her tight cheeks as he raised her just enough off the bed to remove her skirt, and for all intents and purposes, the last of the genius's modesty.

"Oo! Ooh!" Bulma's soft lips parted time and time again as his fingers gently massaged her round butt, her pale cheeks offering little in terms of resistance to his touches.

"There we go." Goten grinned as the playboy held Bulma's skirt up before tossing it aside, the blue fabric joining its orange friend in the corner, their purposes served.

Looking up at the victorious man though half-lidded eyes, Bulma couldn't help feeling that he had beaten her after all. Sure she had gotten the upper hand during the strip tease, but there was no questioning who was in control now. As much as her ego denied it, she actually enjoyed feeling so helpless. The brilliant woman spent so much time being on top in life that having this little playboy fool her and ultimately have her body entirely at his disposal turned her on so much! Now she watched without anything she could do as he reached down to pluck the last of her defenses away, leaving her sexy body completely helpless to his marauding hands.

"Ugh! Ahhhh!" She softly squealed as he gently plucked the string of her thong from between her pussy lips, his fingers brushing against her clit just enough to put her on the edge.

"Wow, you're a naughty girl. You've soaked it!" He smirked, his hand now slowly pulling the drenched string from her body, it easily sliding down her long legs once it was free of her slit.

Holding it high above his head like some sort of trophy he had an idea. Setting it down beside her butt, he got back to the task at hand.

With another sharp squeal from the woman below him, Goten reached towards her dripping flower, his fingers finally parting her holds and dipping into her sweet honeypot.

"Ahhhh!" Was all she could get out, her blue eyes peering at him through her short hair. Looking back at her with a cocky grin, he plunged another finger into her tight, pink hole, the long digits sliding in and out with ease.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Bulma's hips bucked against his hand with each thrust, his palm cupping her sopping wet pussy even as he continued to dip his fingers deeper and deeper into her sex.

"Ahhhh! Goten!" She screamed, about to reach her orgasm. His smirk widening, the young playboy brought his thumb up along her pink folds, becoming slick with her juices on the way up. Before her blissful eyes, he gently put his hand on her clit, her juices allowing him to move it around like a small analog stick, rubbing the little nub until she finally came.

"Goten!" Her lungs emptied of air just as her pussy did its nectar, her clear honey spilling out all over the half saiyan's palm.

"Hah…Hah…Hah…" She was barely able to catch her breath. "That was the best orgasm I've ever had." She looked up at him as he collected all of her juices in his hands.

Goten didn't answer her question though, instead he got onto the bed, and reaching over her pale mounds, he let all her nectar fall out of his grasp, the clear liquid spilling out onto her ivory melons, the skin becoming slick with her own orgasm. "Just like putting frosting on a cake… or two in your case." He grinned at her.

Looming over her body once more, he stuck his two fingers into his mouth, savoring her taste before moving onto the main course. Before Bulma could say a word, Goten grabbed her wrists, pinning her hands above her head with one hand while grabbing her soaked thong with the other. "Don't want you pulling any of those games you pulled earlier." He teased her as he tied her wrists together with her own thong. If she didn't feel helpless before, she certainly did now.

With nothing in his way, Goten gazed down at Bulma's body, it was like she was dinner served up on a platter for him, and he was more than ready to dig in!

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this?" Goten grinned at the defenseless woman, her blue eyes staring up at him from between her breasts.

"Ever since that day at the BBQ?" She smirked back at him, gaining her a shocked look in response.

"But…how did you…" He stuttered, not believing she had known what he was doing.

"You had your face so far between my boobs; it felt like I was nursing again." She enjoyed the way he seemed to melt before her. "Do you really think they can be THIS perky without being sensitive?"

"But, then why did you let Vegeta put my face into your rack again?" He questioned.

"I don't know." She shrugged, her pendulous melons wobbling with the movement. "I figured every young boy deserves something to get him interested in girls…I just-"

"You just didn't think it would end with you on your back." Goten slowly ran his hands around her breasts, getting ready for the feast he had dreamt of for years.

He chuckled as she struggled vainly against her thong, her boobs bouncing around as she did. "Here." He grinned. "Let me hold these while you deal with that."

And just like that, he grabbed hold of Bulma's boobies, the round orbs easily molding to his touch. "OOO!" She let a rather sharp moan escape her lips, his hands now shifting her pale orbs all round her chest.

He was like a kid in a candy store! Despite how large his hands hand become, her boobs still managed to overflow out of his palms, his fingers failing to detain them, billows of white flesh still managing to escape between the digits. "These are amazing!" He let the word slip out of his mouth as he fondled her. Moving one boob around her chest, he squished it up against its companion, the two making the most mouth-watering cleavage he could've imagined, only to release them, the jiggling globes bouncing around her chest until they reformed into their original round shapes. They were like magic, and better than he could have ever hoped!

"You have an awesome rack, Bulma. I'm going to love sucking them dry." He smirked as he held a perky boob towards his mouth.

"But they don't have any miiiil-!" Bulma's sentence was completely destroyed as his lips met her boobie, the small pink ring of her areola becoming a racetrack for his ravenous tongue.

"Agh! Agh!" She let out a ragged breath each time he circled her pink nub, the hard center begging for his attention even as he ignored it, too busy with the surrounding flesh for now.

Holding her soft globe to his lips, he squished it in his grasp while he greedily sucked on the center, her hard nipple now having its wish granted and being locked between his iron lips, unable to escape as he sucked on it as much as he could.

While he sucked one pale orb, his free hand went to work on the other, his long fingers, lifting and squeezing the heavy breast until its flesh became bright pink, it never being able to regain its true form. After suckling her nipple until it was a bright red bud, he swapped over to the other one, his hand now squeezing the slippery one while gently rolling the abused nipple between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Goo…Goooo….Goten!" Bulma moaned again and again, her bobbed blue hair spreading over her eyes as he continued to torment her heaving bosoms, there being absolutely nothing she could do to stop him, even if she wanted to.

Sucking the dry nipple into his mouth, he groped her breast while rolling the nipple around under his tongue, gently grazing it with his teeth every time he felt the insolent woman jerk against her bindings. Wanting to feel them in their entirety, he forced his face into her jiggling melon, causing the pale orb to squish up against her chest as he rubbed his face all over its softness.

After an hour of playing with her boobies, Goten finally relented, his lips reseeding as his hands went back to kneading the pink globes like jello molds. "So, Bulma." He looked up at her pained expression. "How much do you like getting your boobies sucked?"

Looking back down at him, she decided to push her luck further. "It's okay I guess. I mean. Babies suck boobs, and boys grab them. What does that make you?" She teased. "I mean, you're still a virgin after all, not really a man yet in that respect…"

"Fine." Goten decided he was going to show the sultry bluennette who was boss once and for all. "I'll show you what a real man does with a rack like yours." Finally undoing his pants, he slid them and his boxers down before Bulma's waiting eyes. It had been a while since she had seen a cock look so sexy; and just by looking at it, she knew she was going to have a rough day.

Climbing up onto the bed, he positioned himself so that he rested with his weight to the sides, his long cock hovering over her beloved rack.

Knowing that he was Goku's son, Bulma wasn't expecting a small show, but this was ridiculous! The boy was hung like a horse! His long cock, standing hard and proud above her sensitive boobs. "So." Goten took both of Bulma's large boobs in his hands, hefting their weight between his fingers. "What should I call them when I fuck them?" He grinned.

"Oh? You're asking THAT question then. Well I suppose every BOY would like to know how big they are. Tell you what; I'll give you a clue. This one is D and so is that one. Think you can guess now?" She smirked as he put the two letters together.

"You're a DD cup?" He asked as he continued to grope and fondle her delicate melons.

"What?" She mocked him. "Too much too handle? Maybe you should try the A cup isle if mine scare you so much."

"No." Goten held her tits firmly against his member, the spit and nectar that covered them making it easy for him slide in between them. "They should be scared of me." With that last word, the half saiyan slammed his cock between her pink boobs, the soft flesh being forced to take his punishment by the hands that tried to keep them still, their beautiful bounciness still allowing them to move all along his member in different ways than he intended.

"You like having your boobies fucked?" He teased her, seeing as how she could do absolutely nothing, but watch him have his way with her feminine trophies…he was wrong.

His hard cock slamming between her soaked boobs, Bulma saw an opportunity for some more torture as his pink head slid in her direction. Catching it between her ruby red lips, Bulma gave it playful tongue kisses each time it penetrated her maw, his delicate slit being an easy target for her sultry tongue.

"AGH! BULMA!" He yelled, his hands gripping her double D cups like a pair of water balloons, he ran his hard cock between them again and again, spending ever more time between her dastardly lips.

 _My boobies might be afraid of your cock, but I KNOW your cock is afraid of my tongue…_ She ran her pink muscle along his rock hard organ again and again, letting it softly swipe over his head before running up and down the underside of his shaft, tickling him each time he dared to come near.

"Please...Bulma…" The woman was overjoyed to hear him beg her again, her lips sliding over his cock once more, she rimmed the top of his head, prodding the delicate slit for its precum, the tip of her tongue invading the opening when it tried to release more precum to satisfy her.

The feelings were all too much for the young half saiyan. His cock firmly planted between her slippery pale globes, and his head being assaulted in a way far more maniacal then he had to any part of her, he had no way of holding it back anymore!

"AGGGHHH!" Goten roared at the top of his lungs, his hands gripping her pink boobies with all of his strength, he thrust deep into her mouth, the slit that her tongue had wedged open now shot out its loud on the pillaging muscle, coating it in a sea of white cream.

Bulma had never taken this much in at one time! Her cheeks overflowing, she swallowed as much as she could before small globs of cum started to leak out the sides of her lips. As his scream died down, Bulma nursed the poor slit, milking it of the last of its cum as he withdrew from her mouth, his hands finally releasing her flushed boobies from their vice grip.

"How was that for a man?" Goten breathed at her, his breath coming in short pants.

"Not bad…" Bulma licked the last globes of cum that had escaped her lips off of her chin. "Now how about you untie me and let me show you how a real woman does it?"

Bulma's eyes grew darker as he took the thong off of her wrists, her arms immediately shooting up and encircling his neck, her soft boobs pressing against his hard pecs once more as she shoved her tongue down his throat, the taste of his own cum invading his senses, but he didn't care, because the taste of that amazing woman was there too. Her tongue doing battle with his, she soon found that her pink muscle was too tired after torturing his cock for so long. Feeling her relent, Goten pushed her back down, returning the playful minx to her place below him, her slick body rubbing against his in a way he found too intoxicating to let go off.

Pressing her soft form further against his solid exterior, he loved the way her feminine curves somehow melded with his masculine muscles, their bodies complimenting each other perfectly. "Hehehahaha! Her sweet giggle spread through the room as he gently kissed her neck, leaving soft suckle marks before planting a firm bite on her collar bone, truly marking her as his for the rest of the week.

"You do know that isn't going to go away immediately?" Bulma frowned up at him, rather irritated that he'd left her with something to explain away.

Goten continued kissing down her body, his fingers trailing down her sides as he finally came into contact with her trim navel and that enticing belly button. Gently sliding his tongue over her skin, he kissed her as he spoke, his wet lips enjoying her button's sensitivity. "Did you really think that after all these years lusting after you; I wouldn't mark you as mine?" He smirked, his head trailing lower until his spiked hair ticked her slick navel.

"UOOH!" Bulma gasped as she felt his hot breath rake across her pussy, the heated skin seemed to sizzle when his breath touched it.

Looking down at her mound, Goten picked up her thighs, and swinging them over his shoulders tilted the woman upward so he could see the look on her face. To be honest he had always loved her fiery personality and spirit, so she was sure to have a good reaction to just how helpless she was now.

Suddenly feeling her body tilt, Bulma looked up, barely being able to see Goten's hair over her big boobs, the abused flesh taking up most of her view. "Goten!" She seemed a little scared at having such a lustful man between her legs. "Please be careful, that part can't take abuse like my boobs can…it can't just bounce back." All she heard was a cocky chuckle in response, doing her best to crane her neck; she made contact with his onyx orbs.

"And what are you going to do if I play a little rough?" He smirked at her. "Close your thighs? Go ahead; you'll just be trapping your pussy in with the beast.

Bulma's shocked expression was just so sexy! He felt her thighs close against his head, shoving his face into her soft mound, a loud moan immediately escaping from the bluennette's lips. "Ooah!"

Smiling into her mound, he now at last got a chance to examine her ultimate symbol of femininity. She was almost completely bare, save for a small tuft of blue hair above her slit, sticking his nose in her soft fur, he inhaled deeply, her scent pouring through his nostrils, his cock hardening like it never had before!

"MMhmph!" He shoved his face into her core; his hands holding her wet flower open as he placed his entire mouth upon it, sucking like a wildman.

"OOOh! Goten! Ahhh!" Bulma moaned and flailed against the bed, her boobs bouncing back against her, she could find little to hang on to as he ate her delicious flower. Normally with men, they were big enough to at least have something close enough to grab, but finding nothing, she had to settle for her pinkish boobs, the flesh molding in her small hands just as it had for so long in Goten's.

Relishing in just how much control he had, Goten let go of her pussy, his lips closing before his tongue shot out, slowly running over each and every pink petal on its way back to her sweet center. Bulma let out another pleasured gasp as he got closer, his tongue gleaning every morsel of her nectar from her folds before moving to a deeper one, repeating the process over and over again until he was back at her hole.

Hearing her pained gasps for air, he decided to tease the genius woman some more. "You seem out of breath? Mind if I help you with that?"

Bulma didn't really know what he was talking about. How could he help her breath…from…down…there…? _Oh…no!_

Her fears quickly came true as the man began slowly and cruelly blowing cool air against her opening, setting off all of her poor nerves at once. "AAHHHH! AH! AH!"

"I'm glad that helps…" He hefted her thighs his grasp, realizing that he had neglected her bubbly ass. _I'll get to you soon…_ He gave her bouncy cheek a hard slap, his hand print showing up on her pale skin.

"Hey, be careful up there!" She shot up at him. Oh, the indignity of someone like him spanking her!

Ignoring the bluennette's angry cries for now, he went back to the job of exhausting her body in every way. Setting his sights on her budding clit, he enveloped it between his lips, drawing on the dainty nub while swirling his tongue around it, gently pulling it into his lips.

"OOOOAAAAHHHHH!" Bulma's moan filled the room as she came, even in the weird angle she managed to drench the man's face in her juices, causing him to release her clit and return to sucking the entirety of her slit, licking all of her nectar into his hungry maw.

Bulma's pants took a while to slow down, but finally they did, leaving the woman a flushed mess before him. They had done just about everything he could think of…well except for the big one…

Bulma could barely open her eyes to see what he was doing at first, the feeling of a large weight climbing onto the bed in front of her, but she certainly opened her eyes when she saw what he was planning to do. "No! Goten! I can't take you down there so soon!" She waved her arms about as he lined his massive cock up at her wet slit. It looked like a missile ready to launch, ten inches of manly meat ready to drill into her.

"Still recovering from my little tongue play?" He teased her. "Okay, I think I can come up with something else…" His eyes trailing below her slit, he couldn't help spotting another, smaller hole below it, the opening being coated in her nectar. _There we go…_

The woman never had a chance to respond as she was suddenly flipped over, her folded arms supporting her weight as her ass stuck up into the air.

"You really have been a naughty girl…" Goten grinned down at her, his hands running over her perfectly presented ass before giving her pale cheeks a couple hard slaps. "And naughty girls need to be punished…"

While she was rather annoyed with his arrogance, for some reason she found it irresistible, her body subconsciously pushing her butt up against his cock, just begging for him to ravage it.

"That's what I thought…" The young man slowly slid his monster cock into her ass hole, the tiny opening stretching to its limit to accommodate his pink head.

"AGGGHH!" Bulma's initial reaction was one of pain, her virgin opening never having had a visitor before. Soon though, her screams of pain were replaced with pants of bliss.

Gently rocking the first four inches of his meat inside of her, he reached down; his hands grabbing handfuls of her creamy ass, squeezing the soft flesh before letting it go, watching as it bounced back into its round shape.

Deciding to pick up the pace, he began ramming his rod harder against her ass, his cock sliding in and out of her at an alarming rate. "AH! AH! AH!" Bulma's moans could be heard below him. He could see her pussy beginning to leak juices down onto his rod, further lubing up his punishment. "That's a good girl!" He said as he slapped her ass, leaving a large red mark on her skin.

Much to his surprise though, he saw even more nectar pour out of her when he slapped her butt, an evil idea popping into his head. "You're a really dirty girl, aren't you?" He teased, leaning to the side so see her scrunched up face.

"No…no I'm not!" Bulma tried to hide her arousal at his dirty talk, but another hard slap to her ass produced the same results as before, even more grease for his machine.

"Yeah, you are a filthy, filthy girl…" He let his cocky tone sink in. "You like it when I slap your pretty little ass while I fuck it." He slammed her butt again, the pale flesh jiggling nicely, another moan escaping the bluennette. "You're such a dirty little girl…"

"Yes! Yes!" Bulma suddenly screamed, much to Goten's arousal. "I'm a filthy little girl, now hurry up and fuck my ass!" She couldn't believe the words that had come out of her mouth! _Do I really enjoy letting him have his way with me that much?_

His hands striking her ass every few seconds, Goten left it a pinkish hue in to time flat, his cock still burying itself in her butt. "Ergh!" He winced as he felt the end coming near. Grabbing as much of her ass as he could, he shoved his cock deep into her and blew his load, his cum spewing into her virgin ass and filling it like a donut.

"Oh…oh…oh…" The dirty girl below him panted as his seed leaked out of her pink ass, the aching flesh sore from his punishing treatment.

Turning her back over, her jumped on top of her, her delicate boobs once again crashing against his body as he kissed her, his tongue driving hers to the floor of her mouth, just as helpless to stop his pleasuring her as her body was.

"So…" She breathed. "I take it you're ready to become a man?" She slowly parted her thighs to him, her slit dripping her sweet juices.

"Ohhhh…yeah…" He held her defenses apart, not wanting her to change her mind. "I'm going to fuck you until you can barely walk again…" He rolled his words across her body, their deep tone bouncing across her breasts and into her ears.

Deciding to test him one last time. She provoked him into going all out on her. "I guess this will be fun." She shrugged. "It's been a while since I've had to settle for a normal man.

His onyx eyes turning green, Goten's hair stuck up in the air as a golden aura surrounded him, his cock growing another two inches before her very eyes. Looking down at her, he positioned the head of his cock at her entrance, her nectar already saturating his skin. "How's this then?" He smirked at her alarmed expression.

"You're mine now, Bulma; and I'm going to fuck you as much as I want, and there is nothing you can do to stop me…"

Her eyes trained on his meat, the last thing she wanted to do was stop him, but it wasn't sex with Bulma unless she played along.

Putting on her best 'helpless' face, she stared up at the hulking man, her arms splayed out over her head, her bobbed blue hair resting against her face, and her boobs, those wonderful orbs he had lusted after for so long, were completely defenseless to whatever he wished to do to them, their pale skin and pink nipples able to do nothing, but wait.

His emeralds locking with her sapphires, he impaled her. "UGH!" They seemed to gasp in unison, his long shaft plunging straight into her core, his every ridge sliding along her inner walls.

"GOTEN!" She screamed, her body not being used to such girth, she was having trouble taking it. After giving her a few moments to get used to him, he started moving, the motion of his manhood inside the woman signifying the completion of his journey to adulthood.

The man had never felt so powerful in his life! Sure, he had fought in battle, lost friends and family, he was even a super saiyan, but this was a different power. Looking down at the panting woman below him, a primitive masculine feeling swept over him. Complete and utter satisfaction in what he was doing. He had at last conquered a woman, and not just any woman, the sexiest tease he had ever met, the one whose body had tormented him in his sleep for years, and yet now here it was, that same body below him, her lips gasping out his name each time he ravaged her. "Goten…Goten…Goten!" He was complete.

His pace increasing, he slammed inch after inch into her, his balls never quite reaching her ass because of his length, her sopping wet core taking each blow after the other. "AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!" Her huge boobies were bouncing out of control on her chest like a pair of overinflated water balloons, moving his hands from her hips; he took hold of them once more, their hard tips poking into his rough palms just as her milky flesh was squeezed out between his fingers.

Bulma didn't know which way was up! Her body was being pounded in ways it never had before! Her face was flushed, her hair was a mess, her boobs felt like they were being grabbed at a Frat party, and her poor pussy was about to explode! _I really need to learn to control myself._ She thought. Her skills at manipulating men were matched by no one, but with such skills came great risk. She could use her amazing body, and plucky comments to get anything she wanted, then and now, but it came with a risk. She knew from her experiences with Vegeta what happened when she teased him too much, and now the same had happened to her here. Her ultimate weapons were being used against her, her feminine charms being enjoyed by the man she had held him at gun point with, even still. She didn't regret a thing.

"Bulma." He grunted through the pleasure. "You're even better than I thought you'd be."

The bluennette didn't respond though, she was too busy trying not to let her orgasm overcome her, her body slowly weakening with his every thrust into her.

"I'm…I'm…" Goten grunted as he felt his climax nearing. His grip on her boobies increasing.

The feeling in her chest was all she could take, with one final scream; Bulma came, her walls contracting around his long member, begging the intruder to pour its seed into her.

All control failing him, the super saiyan clenched his teeth as he came, his balls squeezing up against his groin as he emptied his load into her, filling the woman's wonderful cavern with a cocktail of his seed and her juices.

With still some jerks left, he pulled out of her, his cock now spraying the last of his cum out onto her pale body. Globs of his cream coated her bouncing melons as they heaved on her chest, her beautiful face, with those sparkling eyes were also ripe targets to be marked, strings of cum poured onto her face, with some still being enlaced within her blue hair, her bobbed hair looking like it was adorned with a white tiara.

"Hah…hah…hah…" The gold left his hair as his eyes returned to normal, his body collapsing on the bed next to hers.

"So?" She turned to him, barely being able to prop herself up on one elbow. "What was it like finally having a woman conquer you?" She smirked at him, waiting for him to realize what she meant.

"What?"He gasped. Of course it was obvious to him now. The entire time he thought he, the big strong man had conquered the defenseless smart woman, when it in fact was the other way around, starting with that outfit of hers, she had been conquering him from the start, and he had been utterly helpless to resist her, her body keeping him in a trance… "Ugh…" He tried to respond, but she silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"You don't have to say anything." She smirked, her victory claimed.

"No, but you do." Goten finally got his words out, grabbing the bluennette and pulling her against him.

 _There's no such thing as a flawless victory; I guess._ Bulma thought as his lips crashed into hers, his hands once more kneading her soft globes. While she had certainly won the mental war, she couldn't deny how great it was to be manhandled like that, her body being entirely at a man's hungry disposal. She nestled into his grip as he continued to enjoy her assets, their purpose being fulfilled.

Several hours later, Trunks was finally out of his sparring session with his Father, the older super saiyan screaming in joy as he shot into the air to combat his rival with his new power. "I'm coming, Kakarot, you stupid peon!"

Watching his Father go, Trunks wondered what had happened to his Mother earlier. "Goten better not have laid a hand on her." He muttered as he started in the direction of his home.

Walking down the hallway, he called her. "Mother? Are you there?" He kept scanning the hallways until he at last heard her voice. She sounded rejuvinated.

"Hey, Trunks!" She called to him as he turned the corner, the sight that he took in making his heart run cold.

"What…what are you wearing?" He stuttered as he pointed at her clothes.

"Oh, these? Mine were kind of damaged, so I got them on loan. The bluennette picked at the orange gi she was wearing, the bottom of the shirt barely reaching the bottom of her ass.

"But isn't that…" Trunks' eyes bugged out in horror, afraid to find out where it had come from. _Please be Goku's old clothes…Please be Goku's old clothes…_

"Oops!" Bulma gasped as one plump boob spilled out of the gi, her blushing son nearly fainting as she scooped it back into her loaned clothing. "Sorry about that, Son." She smiled cheerily at him, not at all concerned with his horrified expression.

"Hey, babe! Don't you dare think about putting a bra on!" A voice came from her bedroom behind her.

"Why?" She called back. "What are you going to do if I disobey you?" She turned and started walking back into her room, her enticing hips swaying back and forth, one arm held over her bouncing melons.

Trunks' eyes rolled into the back of his head as he recognized the voice as Goten's, his body falling limp to the ground. The last words he heard being.

"A dirty girl like you? I'm sure I can think of something…"

 **A/N: Finally done! My longest and best lemon ever! This story was requested by,** **Fireball-Fuchsia who also helped a lot when it came to certain plot points and details. Thank you so much for the help. I love this story. Please read and REVIEW! I'd really appreciate knowing what you all think of this!**


End file.
